


Split lips hurt

by toxic_fox (noxeir)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxeir/pseuds/toxic_fox
Summary: Every Thursday, at six o’ clock sharp, Frank goes boxing. He loves the adrenaline, the rush he gets from fighting, the blood, the pain.He kind of likes the kind medic as well.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Split lips hurt

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil unbetaed drabble, written at literally 1pm, enjoy!

Frank loves thursdays. It's not that Thursday mornings are anything special, or that thursday at twelve o'clocks are anything special either, or four o’clock for that matter. It's what happens when Frank is _off_ the clock that's special.

Every Thursday, at six o’ clock sharp, frank goes boxing. He loves the adrenaline, the rush he gets from fighting, the blood, the pain. 

He kind of likes the kind medic as well. he's just so nice, and sweet, and fucking hot. Frank's not sure if he wants to fuck the guy or have the guy fuck him. Because this medic has really soft features, almost girly, but sometimes he's got this _gleam_ in his eyes that looks dangerous. Almost predatory.

His name is Gerard. or Gee, or sugar, or medic man, or fairy. It depends on who's talking, just like Frank is Frankie, faggot, little punk dude or frog. Depends on who's talking. (Gee is responsible for both Frankie and for some goddamn reason, frog.)

Gerard has firetruck-red hair, he's had it for a couple of months now, so he's fairly easy to see where he's standing on the sideline. Frank's just had a fight, it was one of the good ones, and he's got a bloody lip and scruffed up knuckles, all bloodied and red.

He follows gerard wordlessly when he beckons him over to a more secluded corner of the room, or as secluded as it gets in a crowded training hall. 

“Sit”, Gerard says, and Frank sits down onto the small wooden box on the floor. Gerard sits down as well, and takes Frank's hand in his, examining it. 

He wraps off the bandages and sighs.

“Christ, Frankie, why do you always insist on not using gloves?” Gerard asks, followed by another sigh, before he presses a kiss to each of Frank's knuckles. 

“Because it's more real, y’know? I get to feel it like it is, rough and unforgiving, without the plush of gloves”, and because he gets to have Gerard kissing his skin, but Frank doesn't say that.

Honestly, Frank's not sure why he even does that. It’s not like Gerard has a habit of kissing Frank anywhere else or anything, and that's not something Frank is particularly happy about. Gerard definitely should get himself a habit of kissing Frank's lips for example. Frank is sure that would be enjoyable, judging from how soft and kissable Gerard's lips look.

Suddenly there's a burning pain in Frank's hands dragging him out of his thoughts about Gerard's lips. Oh yeah, antiseptic. Very important, but it hurts like hell because it's not the magical shit Frank's mum always used, the one that doesn't burn off your hand, but literally just alcohol. It burns like hell.

“Ouch motherfucker!” Frank shrieks, because Gerard fucking ambushed him with antiseptic.

“That hurts!”

“Should I kiss it better for you?” Gerard says, unamused, almost mocking. Definitely mocking.

“Please?”, Frank replies and almost chokes because what the everliving fuck? That wasn't supposed to come out?

Gerard looks as surprised as Frank feels, but apparently decides that ‘kissing it better’ is an appropriate thing to do to a thirty-year old, because he lifts Frank's hand again and kisses one finger. Two fingers. Three, four, five fingers, and the other hand. Soft lips on rough skin. 

Then he looks up at Frank. Or rather, at Frank's lips, and asks: “Does it hurt anywhere else?” in a tone Frank can't quite place. 

Frank opens his mouth to answer, but Gerard is still staring at his lips, and when did he get that close? Frank's heart skips a beat, but he gets himself together and for some goddamn reason, “My lips kinda hurt”, tumbles out of his mouth without his consent. 

Frank wants to die. But then Gerard giggles, and leans in close, pressing his lips to Frank's. They're even softer than Frank imagined, and he's taken by surprise, so it takes him a second to kiss back. But when he does, it's the nicest kiss he's ever had.

When they break apart to catch their breath, Frank's hands are on Gerard's neck while Gerard is cupping his face with both hands. He grins at Gerard who's smiling unsurely, suddenly shy.

“Was that okay?” Gerard asks in a small voice, and Frank almost rolls his eyes before he pulls Gerard in again, muttering about having to check one more time.

Their lips part, and they're leaning their foreheads together, panting slightly and grinning like idiots. 

“A little slimy,” Frank says and Gerard looks confused for a second before he halfheartedly says “Motherfucker!” and pulls Frank in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i have some bigger shit in the works, so stay tuned ig:) 
> 
> hmu on insta at @/rev.art.2020
> 
> comments and kudos r rlly appreciated, ok love ya


End file.
